Wanna Dance?
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Mordecai teaches Benson how to dance in time for a wedding. Slight Mordeson, hinted Bendry.


**Wanna Dance?**

**A/N This is just a stupid little drabble I decided to write at 12am because I couldn't sleep. Curse you hot weather -_-**

"Alright guys, that seems to be it. So just set up the chairs, set up the sound system, get the podium..." Benson looked up. "Oh and Mordecai, can I see you in my office for a minute please?"

The duo looked at each other then back at their boss. Benson started up the stairs and Mordecai stood. Without a word, he followed their boss inside.

"So why'd you wanna see me?"

Benson sat in his chair and leaned back. "Well...I've been invited to Audreys cousins wedding-"

"Aw congratulations dude!" Mordecai smiled but it vanished with Bensons frown.

"And..." Benson continued. "there's going to be a dance at the end of it."

"Uh huh...so why am I here?"

Benson went quiet. He finally sighed in defeat and looked up at his employee. "Because I want you to teach me how to dance."

Mordecai stared at him. "Wait, you don't know how to dance?"

"Yeah..."

"And you want me to teach you to dance?"

"Yes."

"How long till the wedding?"

"It's tomorrow Mordecai." Benson stood up.

"Oh. And you want ME to teach YOU how to dance. Your employee?"

Benson sighed irritably. "Yes. Mordecai. I want you, my employee, to teach me how to dance for Audreys cousins wedding."

"What kind of dance is it?"

"What?"

"What kind of dance is it?"

"I don't know. Some kind of ballroom dance or something like that."

"Ok." Mordecai paused. "Yeah, I think I can teach you to ballroom dance."

Benson smiled and Mordecai stood up.

"I just need to go get some music first."

"Wait, music? Wha-"

But Mordecai was already out the door before Benson could finished his sentence. He fell back into his seat, wondering if the choice he made was the right one. But he didn't consider the thought for long because Mordecai was back with a radio and a CD case.

"It's nice violin music." Mordecai explained as he set the radio up against the wall and put the CD in. Benson stood from his seat and edged round his desk to wait for the blue jay.

Mordecai pressed "play" and as promised, soft violin music began playing. The blue jay stood, turned and walked towards the gumball machine.

He smiled. "Alright, first take my left hand." Benson did so, feeling a light blush tinge his cheeks. "Now you place your right hand on my right shoulder." Mordecai continued. "And now I place my right hand around your waist." Benson jumped at the sudden contact and the blush seemed to intensify.

Mordecai smiled. "Now we dance." He took a few steps and soon, Benson felt himself being swept across the floor. "The trick is to not look at your feet." The blue jay instructed. "Otherwise you could lose your footing and ruin the dance." Benson nodded, trying to take this information in. Mordecai pulled him closer and their bodies almost pressed together. Benson swallowed, but he didn't say a word. They danced together in silence, the music their only guide.

Soon, they slowed and the music began to get softer and softer.

Mordecai glanced at their hands clasped together and he smiled again, his eyes half lidded as he looked at Benson.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Benson asked, frowning.

The blue jay pulled him closer and without any warning, Mordecai kissed Benson gently on the lips. Benson was hesitant at first but he soon gave in.

The music stopped and they parted. Bensons eyes widened.

"Oh my god...did we just..."

"And that's how you ballroom dance." Mordecai said aloud as he let go of Bensons hand and dropped his other hand by his side.

The gumball machine watched him go to the stereo and unplug it.

"Uh...thanks Mordecai." Benson held the back of his neck. "But um...wh-why did we uh..."

"Kiss?" Mordecai asked as he placed the CD back in its case. He stopped and looked back at his red faced boss.

"Yeah. I mean...you don't do that with ballroom dancing do-"

"Yip."

Benson stopped. "What, you do?"

"Uh huh." Mordecai looked back at the radio and picked it up with one hand, his other hand holding the CD case. He stood and walked to the door but not before stopping and smiling at his boss. "Good luck with the wedding tomorrow Benson."

Benson watched him leave but the door opened again and Mordecai's head peeked through. "Oh and by the way, you're a pretty good kisser." And then he was gone.

Benson stood in shock, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet.

Benson slowly drew back and opened his eyes. Audrey smiled at him, her eyes lit up.

"Wow Benson." She breathed. "You're a pretty good kisser."

The gumball machine blushed again but he smiled nonetheless. "T-thanks Audrey." His eyes drifted over to the door where he saw a feathered head peek through and with a shock, he realized it was Mordecai.

The blue jay smiled and blew him a kiss which made Benson go bright red and before Audrey could say anything, he moved them away from Mordecai and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was behind the now-shut door, cracking up laughing at seeing his boss' reaction.


End file.
